User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 44
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 44 4th Era 130, 4th of Evening Star, Pyandonea In what many of the Liberators had called a "whirlwind romance," Talgando had wed Alana, and as the isle's sole priest of Mara, he had to perform the ceremony himself, while also acting as groom. His actions elicited chuckles from some of the guests present as he tried to play both roles properly. After the ceremony was over and the guests had left, the couple retired to their home in the basement, Alana having moved in with him a month previously. * * * Talgando shouldered open the door to the bedroom, carrying his wife in his arms. While she had lived with him almost a month before he had proposed, she had slept in a makeshift bed, while he slept in his original one. As a wedded couple, they could now share his bed without him feeling that it was improper. Her arms hugged his neck as he carried her in, both grinning widely. As he set her down, he closed the door behind them. Turning around, he smiled brightly as he studied her. "What? I don't have a stain on my dress, do I?" she asked, her smile as bright as his. "No," he replied, folding her in an embrace. "Just marveling how beautiful you are." "You're pretty good-looking yourself," she said, her smile edging its way up into a corner of her mouth. Her smiles always made him shudder with pleasure, and this one was no different. He reached up and cupped her face, gazing deep into her eyes. "Now I think I finally know how Balasian feels," he whispered, the strong love he felt for his new wife preventing him from speaking louder. "But he's not married." she pointed out coyly. "You must mean the 'I found the love of my life' feeling." He smirked. "Yes...that. He can't exactly be open and go out and get a priest, you know. He's a Maormer in the middle of the Aldmeri Dominion, for Auri-El's sake." Alana made a face, mock insulted. "Of course I know that." She cupped Talgando's face and brought him close, kissing him deeply. "You've been by yourself too long. I think there's some pent up energy in that body of yours that needs focusing." she said after they parted, smiling with intent. He knew what she meant, his heart hammering in his chest. He brought her close, his thumb on her chin. "This would be my first time, you know. I know I'll make a fool of myself by not knowing exactly what to do." Her smile creeped up to a corner of her lips, looking up at him from under her eyebrows. She gently squeezed his waist, but hard enough to let him know that she wanted him. "I won't hold that against you. The first time is always the most special, the one you always look back on." "I'm crossing my fingers so I don't make a mistake," he replied half-jokingly, showing her his crossed fingers. Alana laughed merrily before pulling him close, their mouths meeting in a kiss. Talgando awkwardly reached for the fasteners that held her dress closed. * * * She woke to the sensation of her hair being stroked. Smiling and stretching, she reached for the hand, only to find it was slightly warm, as opposed to regular body temperature. She forced her eyes open as sleep abruptly left her. Orthendar sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her. A quick glance revealed that Talgando was not on his side of the bed. "Orthendar? What is it?" She looked around again. "Where's Talgando?" She met his eyes, which glowed slightly, as did the rest of him. "Did you--" "Relax," he murmured, tucking a wisp of her hair behind her ear. "He's fine. He's not here because this is a dream." She let out her breath, the building tension leaving with it. As she relaxed back onto the pillow, she looked up at him. "How come you're here? I thought you were fine with Talgando." "I am. I've already given my congratulations to him tonight." Alana frowned, puzzled. "Then why not speak to us at the same time in a group dream?" The ghost leaned back on his hands, crossing his legs and gazing at her tenderly. "I would, but there are things that I wanted to ask you only." Her eyes roamed over his face before she cautiously answered, "Okay..." "Is he treating you allright?" "Of course he is," she retorted, glaring at him. "He's a very nice man. If he wasn't, I would have left." Orthendar smiled out of a corner of his mouth. "Good point." he conceeded. "You don't need to worry. Talgando is a wonderful man. He would never hurt me...or anyone, for that matter." He sighed, sitting back up straight and uncrossing his legs and staring at his lap. "I know, I know. I...I just want to make sure that he takes care of you and doesn't run off and get himself killed." Alana knew that he was reffering to himself, and the events of three decades ago that led to this day, one way or another. She rose up and tucked the blanket more tightly under her arms and gently laid a hand reasuringly on his shoulder. "No one could have known what could have happened between you and Markadil. You can't beat yourself up over it." He glanced over his shoulder. "I should have been more cautious. I left you and it has never been the same. Now I--" his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "Now I have to watch you with someone else." As she took her hand away, he clarified, "You still have my blessings. Do not doubt that. I'm just...I wish that I had done something different, or we would have been married thirty years ago." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you. This was your wedding night and I ruined it by being nostalgic." "You didn't ruin it...just added a few dark spots." Orthendar cast a pained glance at her before he abruptly left the bed, keeping his back to her. She reached out her hands. "Wait! Don't leave. I was joking...mostly." He turned to face her, studying her face. "I laid my metaphysical heart bare, and then you make a bad joke about it." "I know. I shouldn't have. I was only trying to lighten your dark mood." She reached out her hands further, trying to touch him without leaving the warm bed. "Please forgive me," she pleaded, anxious. "I couldn't bear it if I made you an enemy." He quickly knelt, taking her hands in his. "I could never be your enemy." he intoned, caressing the skin of her hands with his thumbs. He kissed her fingertips, his lips a counterpoint to her warm flesh. He brought his eyes back to hers. "I will always love you and watch over you...both of you." he whispered tenderly. A tear ran down her cheek, and he gently brushed it away. "Live for me, my love. Both of you. You both deserve it." He didn't trust himself to speak in more than a whisper, his feelings so powerful that he feared if he talked normally, it would shake the house to its foundations. He had much power as a spirit, and he didn't want to channel it incorrectly, causing damage instead reasurance. Alana was so choked up, she could only nod as he smiled through his tears. Leaning forward, he gently clasped her head and kissed her forehead. As his lips lingered on her skin, the room began to glow brightly, before there was a flash and Orthendar was gone. Category:Blog posts